Hybrid fiber coaxial networks (HFC networks) are typically used for delivery of television signals to subscribers. Each subscriber represents either an individual or a business and is connected to the cable TV HFC network through a trunk and branch configuration to individual subscribers.
The HFC network can also carry a connection to the Internet, voice, fax and data. To date, customers in business have had great challenges in connecting to the HFC network. The present invention was designed to meet that need.
A need has long existed to expand the serviceable market to provide Internet, voice, fax, and data connectivity. The present invention addresses the need to a less expensive and faster technique to permit customers to access these services over cable in commercial facilities.
Another need in the business was to have a system that can be used through a window so that no roof rights are required by a client for connecting to the HFC network.